26 January 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-01-26 ; Comments *(User:RazorBladeAlley): "On 2 C90s, will post here once I've found a way of doing it. By the way this is a great show and was in the car and on the walkman for some time!" *''"John in fine mood as she show goes on and poses whether or not the Olly Oakley track is the oldest ever played on Radio 1, being recorded in 1903!"'' *The above information was posted in 2010: as of 2015, the recording described is still unavailable. However, around half of the show has now turned up in the 500 Box and most of the dance tracks in Max-Dat's files. *Around 2h 26m of a 3 hour show now available. Sessions *A Guy Called Gerald, #3 (rpt). Recorded 1995-06. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *Acid Scout: Pot (12" single) Disko B # @ *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Sun Zoom Spark (album - Clear Spot) Reprise @ *A Guy Called Gerald: '3 2 B One' (Peel Session) # @ *Shig & Buzz: S.P.E.C.T.R.E. (album - Secret Agent S.O.U.N.D.S.) Mai Tai *Wedding Present: Go Man Go (album - Mini) Cooking Vinyl *Acorn Arts: The Drum (12" single) Subconscious # @ *Number One Cup: Lustrous Poppies (album - Possum Trot Plan) Flydaddy *Friends Of Dean Martinez: Cordova (7" single) Sub Pop *Total Confusion: Phazion (12" - Power Surge) Jolly Roger JR16 # @ *70 Gwen Party: Scorching The Anti-Christ (album - Anti Blue Nazi) Snape @ *Snuff: Defeat (album - Demmamussabebonk) Fat Wreck Chords *A Guy Called Gerald: 'I 1 2 4 Q' (Peel Session) # 2:53:38-2:59:08 *Stereolab: Motoroller Scalatron (album - Emperor Tomato Ketchup) Duophonic # start only @ *Soul Brothers: Amaphutha (Mistakes) (album - (Jump & Jive) Earthworks # 2:59:38-3:04:01 *Pulp: Mile End (v/a album - Trainspotting) EMI'' @'' *Congos: Children Crying (LP - Heart Of The Congos) Blood & Fire # @ *Beatnik Filmstars: Charlie Batman (LP - Beezer) Mobstar *John Came: Springs & Magnets Part 2 (Return To Steam) (v/a album - Volume 15 Technology Alert!) Volume 15VCD15 # *Auteurs: Light Aircraft On Fire (Radio Edit) (EP) Hut # few seconds 3:25-3:36 *Pharos: 'Pinter (7") (Del-Fi) @ & *Concept 2: Soon Come (12" single) Liftin' Spirit "Our Tom's Tip" # & *''Newsbeat'' File 1 begins *Kenickie: Come Out 2Nite (EP - Skillex) Fierce Panda *Bush Chemists: Help Us Dub (album - Light Up Your Spliff) Conscious # & *''John is appalled by his appearance on TOTP and This Is Your Life & *A Guy Called Gerald: 'Time Labyrinth' (Peel Session) # & *Simon Joyner: 'Three Well-Aimed Arrows' (album - 'Heaven's Gate') Brinkman *UI: 'Match My Foot' (7" single) Soul Static Sound & *Cocteau Twins: 'Circling Girl' (box set compilation - 'Volume 15 - Technology Alert!') Volume *Interphaze: 'Mindflip' (12" EP - 'Mindflip') Poosh # & *Fall: 'The Chisellers' (single - 'The Chisellers') Jet *Third Eye Foundation: Dreams On His Fingers (album - Semtex) Linda's Strange Vacation & *Smart Went Crazy: 'I Liked You Better When You Were Sick' (LP - 'Now We're Even') Dischord *Joking Sphinx: 'Mouli Karaki' (12" EP - 'Courty Plane') Matsuri # & *Splintered: Scarred (For Life) (LP - 'Noumena') Dirter Promotions & *Olly Oakley And Landon Ronald: Whistling Rufus (v/a album - I'll Dance Till De Sun Breaks Through - Ragtime, Cakewalks & Stomps From 1898-1924 From The Original Recordings) Saydisc DSL 336 & *Mark Brodie & The Beaver Patrol: '?' (album - 'The Shores Of Hell') Shredder *O-Matic: 'Slow Ass Cadillac' (album - 'Dog Years') Grass *Sunrise Society: 'Robot Rebellion (Claude Young Remix)' (12" single) Pacific # & *Lounge Lizard: 'Hold' (own label demo, b-side to 'Flowers') *A Guy Called Gerald: 'Amabruku (Bad Boy)' (Peel Session) # & '''File 1 ends' *Steve Stoll: 'Universal or Pt.3' (12" EP 'Universal') Proper N.Y.C. PROPS 009 # & Tracks marked # available on File 2 Tracks marked @ available on File3 Tracks marked & available on File 4 File ;Name *1) CB135 JP 1996-01-26 *2) Dat_101.mp3 *3) 1996-01-xx Peel Show LE268.mp3 *4) 1996-01-xx Peel Show LE269.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:21:25 *2) 04:02:43 (2:31:38 to 4:00:13) (2:53:38-2:59:08, 2:59:38-3:04:01, 3:13:25-3:13:36 unique) *3) 1:33:37 (from 46:15) (to 1:32:18 additional to File 1) *4) 1:33:13 (to 1:05:11) (to 8:54 additional to File 1) ;Other *1) File created from CB135 of the 500 Box. Many thanks to Colin. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. *3) Created from LE268 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1996 Lee Tape 268 *4) Created from LE269 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1996 Lee Tape 269 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Max-dat Tapes